


This Is What You Came For

by I_Ship_Morethan_The_Average_B3ar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: !!!, ??? - Freeform, AU Clizzy, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Childhood Friends, Clizzy happiness, F/F, Help, I really love the song This is what you came for bc it's Clizzy af in my opinion, M/M, Max is alive btw, Road trip around England why not, They're both 20, Woops, alcohol mention, i'll tag that just in case, i'm excited, it goes both ways, it will bond them more and hoLY SHIT, my pansexual ass needed this, okay lets do this, pure sweet angels, sorry - Freeform, tbh i just have a massive crush on Rihanna, there will be a tad of drama because I am obsessed with angst but it will last two seconds, these fools are so in love it's adorable, they go to a concert at some point (do I hear first kisses? I think I do), this is gonna be the fluffiest thing i'll ever write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_Morethan_The_Average_B3ar/pseuds/I_Ship_Morethan_The_Average_B3ar
Summary: "You're a scientist now." Clary grinned at Isabelle Lightwood. Forensic science had always been something that had fascinated her, Clary used to be concerned about how much Izzy knew about getting away with murder but she guessed it was pretty cool.
"You're an artist now." Izzy smiled at Clary Fray. The girl had been sketching everything and anything since the day they met. Izzy had always enjoyed Clary's artwork. Now other people got to experience that as well. 
------------------------------Izzy and Clary had been friends since they were seven years old. Nothing had separated them since the day they met. Not the divorce that moved Clary to a different school. Not the few years Izzy's family spent randomly moving around to try and find a suitable house to raise four children in. Nothing. They had made a promise to stick with each other and they would honor that to their last breath. 
Or the one were Izzy and Clary take a gap year and go travelling around England for Clary's graphic novel. Feelings are acknowledged and new experiences are had. Life is good.





	

"Rise and shine! Come on. Up!" The voice was overly cheery, forcing a hungover Clary Fray to groan.

"Iz, please. I have a headache." Clary buried her face in her pillow as the bed dipped a little. She knew that Izzy had sat on the bed, and she knew that Izzy wasn't going to let her get any more sleep.

"Poor you. This trip was initially your idea. Don't pull this crap with me. I'm your designated driver for four weeks. I'm making a hug sacrifice." Izzy sounded amused, her voice light and sweet. "Now. Get. Up." She punctuated every word with a little bounce, making the bed rock and Clary feel like she was about to throw up. Why she'd let the Lightwood siblings talk her into drinking, she didn't know. 

"Okay, okay. I'll get up." Clary looked up from the pillow, her hair falling into her face. She found it unfair, that even tied in a messy bun, Izzy's dark hair always looked flawless. It made no sense. It basically defied the laws of physics.

"You've got five minutes." Izzy smiled softly, brushing some of Clary's hair out of her eyes. The touch was gentle and fond, Izzy's smile lighting up her entire face. "I'll make you breakfast while you get ready."

"No! No, no." Clary shook her head, sitting up quickly. "I'll make something Don't worry about it." 

"You better hurry up and get ready then." Izzy stood, going to the door, her eyes glinting with their usual mischief. "Or I may purposefully poison you this time."

Clary laughed and waved her off. Izzy left after giving her a small smile, closing the door. 

Clary knew that a road trip with her best friend was going to be interesting but she had no idea what was in store for her. 

 


End file.
